scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wiz Rod Robots
|previousepisode = Unmasked Part 3 - A Riddle Revealed |nextepisode = Chase on the Mountain }} The Wiz Rod Robots is the first episode of season two of Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum. Premise A mystery begins. Plot Lola Wiz Rod sat at her desk, asleep. It was a rainy morning in the Wiz Rod Wax Museum, but the place was closed and she had dozed off. All of a sudden, there was a knock on her office door. Lola stood up and answered it. Standing there was a half familiar man. It was Jeremiah, but he looked somewhat different. He was bald, and the top half of his head was made of metal. It was the Jeremiah robot. “What is this, Berry?” asked Lola. Berry, the real Berry, looked back at the robot. “It must have broken,” Berry said. “I haven’t seen that thing for a year, ever since you showed it to me.” The robot collapsed to the ground. Lola and Berry gasped. It was on fire! “Got water?” asked Lola. “I do,” said Berry. He took the cap off of his water bottle and poured it on the robot. “How’d this even get in here?” Berry asked, calming down slightly. “I don’t know,” said Lola. “But I know the perfect people to find out.” … “Jinkies!” exclaimed Velma. “We haven’t been to Wiz Rod for an entire year. It looks so different.” The Mystery Machine drove up to the entrance of the Wiz Rod Wax Museum. “Yeah,” Fred agreed. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. “Thank goodness you’re all here!” exclaimed Lola, running from the entrance. “What’s the trouble?” asked Velma, getting out along with the rest of the gang. “Well, nothing besides what I said on the phone,” said Lola. “Follow me!” Lola led the gang into the building, through the many wax statues, and all the way back to her office. Berry was leaning against the wall. “Nice to meet you,” Berry said. “I’m the real Berry.” “Good to meet you Berry,” said Fred. He pointed to the broken Jeremiah robot. “Is that the robot?” Berry nodded. “Like, pretty creepy, eh Scoob?” asked Shaggy. “Reah,” agreed Scooby. “Interesting,” said Daphne. “I wonder what could have happened.” Velma tore off the rest of the Jeremiah mask. There was the robotic head with a keyhole where the mouth should have been. “Hmm…” said Velma. “Interesting.” “Indeed,” said Lola. “I wonder why there’s a keyhole right there.” “Would it match any key that you have?” asked Fred. “Perhaps,” said Lola. “Like groovy,” said Shaggy. “While you check out this robot, mind if Scoob and I hit that fancy new fast food place we saw on the way in?” “Okay you two,” said Velma. “But don’t get into any trouble.” “What rind of trouble rould re run into rat a rast rood place?” asked Scooby. Velma shrugged. “You two can find trouble anywhere.” “We promise, it’ll be okay,” said Shaggy. With that, he and Scooby left the office. They strolled out of the building only to find a cloaked figure in front of them. “Scooby?” the figure asked. “Shaggy?” “Like, who are you?” asked Shaggy. “It’s me, Berry,” said the figure, pulling the cloak off. “You know, the other Berry. You can call me Berry Two, or B Two for short.” “But, like, what are you doing up here?” asked Shaggy. “Well, one of the robots we took back escaped last night,” explained Berry. “We have no idea how it happened, but I’m looking into that.” Scooby and Shaggy glanced at each other. “It’s in the office man,” said Shaggy. “Good, it’s the last remaining robot out of all the ones we owned,” said Berry. “If it’s broken, that’s fine. We just need it back.” With that, Berry ran into the wax museum. “Now then, let’s eat!” exclaimed Shaggy. … “Are you sure this is my robot?” asked Berry, examining the Jeremiah robot. “No,” said Lola. “Is it?” “I don’t know,” said Berry. He reached into his pocket and produced a key. He held it over the keyhole, and the key instantly changed shape. Berry inserted the key into the keyhole and the head opened up. Inside was a note. He picked the note up and read it. “I think it’s for you.” Berry handed the note to Fred, who read it to Daphne and Velma. “Mystery Inc., my son failed, so now I am coming,” Fred said. “Could this be a note from Jeremiah’s father?” “There’s only one way to find out,” said Daphne. “Ask Jeremiah himself. If it’s the same handwriting, he can tell us.” “The handwriting could be disguised,” said Velma. “Instead, I say we go off into the forest where Jeremiah’s father vanished. We’ll have to ask Jeremiah, though.” “Well, let’s go grab Shaggy and Scooby,” said Fred. “C’mon!” … Scooby and Shaggy stepped into the fast food restaurant. It was pitch black. “Like, hello?” called Shaggy. Suddenly, the lights went on. Scooby and Shaggy were surrounded by mysterious people looking exactly like them, all with a blank expression. All the heads turned to Scooby and Shaggy. Everybody sat up and started approaching them. The doors locked behind the two buddies. “Rikes!” cried Scooby. “Like, rikes is right,” said Shaggy. “We’ll have to fight our way out!” Shaggy punched one of the marching Shaggy’s causing its mask to fall to the ground. Underneath was a robotic head. “Like, they’re all robots,” said Shaggy. Shaggy pulled out a box of matches and lit one. He set a Scooby robot on fire, causing the alarm to go off. Sprinklers emerged from the ceiling, electrocuting all the robots. Every door in the building flew open. Scooby and Shaggy ran outside and dove for the Mystery Machine. “Like, I think there’s only one person who could be behind this,” said Shaggy. “Reah!” agreed Scooby. “Somebody who has access to all those robots,” said Shaggy. “It’s got to be Berry Two!” “Reah,” agreed Scooby. “Ret’s go!” The two buddies ran towards the Wiz Rod Wax Museum, waiting to spread the news. However, as they were running, Scooby and Shaggy both tripped on something. There were blindfolded and stuffed into a large bag. “You two are coming with me.” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading! I know this wasn't the best episode. Don't forget to review! Cast and characters Villains *Scooby and Shaggy Robots Suspects Culprits Locations *Wiz Rod Wax Museum Notes/trivia *None Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum